This invention relates to novel perfluorinated methylpentane compounds, and compositions containing the same which are useful as synthetic blood substitutes and/or perfusion media.
Clark, U.S. Pat. No. 3,911,138, issued Oct. 7, 1975, teaches that certain perfluorinated cyclic hydrocarbons, when emulsified, may be used as blood substitutes, i.e. as stable, readily available synthetic materials which are capable of carrying oxygen to and carbon dioxide from mammalian tissues when introduced into the blood stream. The cyclic materials of Clark perform this task effectively; however, the search continues for alternate materials which will serve equally well or better with respect to stability, toxicity, body retention time, and like properties.